1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a table, more particularly to a table with a telescopic leg unit that facilitates height adjustment of a table top thereon.
2. Description of the Related Art
A table with a telescopic leg unit for adjusting the height of a table top is known in the art. Various positioning mechanisms have been devised to enable the telescopic leg unit to position the table top at the desired height. However, the conventional positioning mechanisms have numerous shortcomings, such as complex structures and inconvenient operation. Therefore, there remains a constant need to develop a table with an improved telescopic leg unit.
The object of the present invention is to provide a table with a telescopic leg unit and a positioning mechanism that is relatively simple in construction and that is easy to operate.
Accordingly, the table of this invention includes a table top and a table leg assembly coupled to the table top for supporting the table top above a ground surface. The table leg assembly includes a base adapted to be placed on the ground surface, a telescopic leg unit, and a positioning mechanism.
The telescopic leg unit includes an inner leg post, a tubular outer leg post and a resilient tubular bushing. The inner leg post has an upper post section coupled to the table top, and a lower post section. The tubular outer leg post has a lower section coupled to the base, and an upper section through which the lower post section of the inner leg post slidably extends. The upper section of the outer leg post is formed with a radial access opening. The resilient tubular bushing is mounted in the upper section of the outer leg post and is disposed to surround the lower post section of the inner leg post. The tubular bushing is accessible via the access opening.
The positioning mechanism includes a press member, a support member, and an operating lever. The press member is disposed in the access opening and is movable in radial inward and radial outward directions relative to the leg unit. The support member is mounted securely on the outer leg post and is formed with a lever coupling hole that is aligned with the press member in a radial direction relative to the leg unit. The operating lever has a threaded portion that engages the support member in the lever coupling hole. The operating lever is operable so as to force the press member to move in the radial inward direction and abut against the tubular bushing, thereby enabling the tubular bushing to frictionally engage the inner leg post so as to resist movement of the inner leg post relative to the outer leg post.